Amour perdu
by tilunarou
Summary: Une rupture c'est toujours dur...


**The "last Songfic" Contest !**

**Chanson choisie :**** Tainted Love (Marylin Manson)**

**Nom de plume** : Tilunarou

**Titre :**** Amour perdu.**

Je suis prêt. Prêt à en découdre avec tout ça. Je passe en revue le grand salon autour de moi, le canapé, la table basse, le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, l'évier de la cuisine. Tous ces endroits sont pour moi des sources de souvenirs inoubliables passés avec mon mec. Enfin mon futur ex. Il ne sait rien encore et il doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour l'apprendre. Je me mets à me remémorer toutes ces fois où nous avons fait l'amour ici, où nous avons passé d'agréables moments. Mais aussitôt ces merveilleux souvenirs sont gâchés par les disputes, les colères, les cris, les coups. Une larme glisse sur ma joue alors que j'entends la clé dans la serrure.

**Sometimes I feel I've got to (Parfois je sens que je dois)**  
**Run away I've got to (M'enfuir, que je dois)**  
**Get away (partir loin)**  
**From the pain that you drive into the heart of me (De cette douleur que tu infliges à mon Coeur)**

« Hey Jasper mon cœur, tu es déjà rentré du boulot ? » demande-t-il.

« Ouais, j'ai eu une sorte de permission. »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Alice a remarqué que je n'avais pas la tête à bosser. Alors elle m'a renvoyé ici pour qu'on parle »

« De quoi se mêle-t-elle encore ? Et qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour qu'on parle maintenant ? »

« Nous, Edward. C'est nous le truc urgent ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus tout ça. J'ai atteint toutes les limites possibles, c'est terminé ! » Dis-je froidement alors que cette chanson trotte encore et encore dans ma tête.

**The love we share (L'amour que nous partageons)**  
**Seems to go nowhere (Semble n'aller nulle part)**  
**I've lost my lights (J'ai perdu mes repères)**  
**I toss and turn I can't sleep at night (Je tourne et me retourne, je ne dors pas la nuit)**

Il me regarde abasourdi et hagard. Le sourire qui habituellement, fend son joli visage, se tord de douleur et de colère. Il s'approche de moi, les yeux emplis de fureur et d'effroi et je serre les poings pour résister à la tentation de le prendre dans mes bras. C'est désormais fini entre cet homme et moi, fini. Je me le suis répété comme un mantra toute la nuit, toute la matinée. Alors je ne dois pas reculer ni abandonner maintenant. J'ai trop souffert.

« Calme-toi Edward. Je ne supporterai pas un excès de plus. J'ai tout fait pour toi, tout accepté pour que notre amour résiste mais il est trop tard maintenant, tu as tout gâché. »

« Je ne comprends rien Jazz. Moi aussi j'ai tout fait pour toi… »

« Au début oui, mais aujourd'hui tu profites de moi et tu me fais trop souffrir. Je suis las de tout ça. » Dis-je en soupirant, alors que mes souvenirs me renvoient à la fois le bon et le mauvais de notre relation.

**Once I ran to you ( Avant je te courais après)**  
**Now I'll run from you (Maintenant je veux te fuir)**  
**This tainted love you've given (Cet amour entâché que tu m'as donné)**  
**I give you all a boy could give you (Je t'ai offert tout ce qu'un homme peut offrir)**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all (Prend mes larmes et le reste)**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**

Je le vois froncer des sourcils, réfléchir et passer les mains dans sa tignasse rousse à plusieurs reprises. Nom de Dieu, il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça. Mes envies reprennent le dessus, je me vois déjà lui sauter dessus, lui demander pardon et lui faire l'amour contre le mur pour me faire pardonner.

Je me ressaisis, je dois être fort. Edward m'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Nos séances BDSM sont allées trop loin ces derniers temps, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et plus à moi, me faisant souffrir malgré mes protestations. Je n'ai rien contre les fouets, les cravaches et autres ustensiles, bien au contraire, mais Edward a trouvé d'autres sources d'amusements, plus dangereuses, plus brutales et je n'y prenais plus aucun plaisir. Lui seul semblait jouir de tout cela.

**Now I know I've got to (Maintenant je sais que je dois)**  
**Run away I've got to (m'enfuir, je dois)**  
**Get away (partir)**

« Je ne sais plus si je peux encore espérer quelque chose venant de toi Edward. Tu m'as trop souvent fait de mal ces temps-ci. »

« C'est absurde, tu aimes ça être fouetté, malmené et utilisé Jazz. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu jouissais pas plus tard qu'hier soir lorsque je te flagellais avec le martinet ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien. Cela confirme mes positions sur tout ça. Nous ne sommes plus du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis désolée Edward.»

**You don't really want any more from me (Tu n'attends plus vraiment rien de moi)**  
**To make things right (Pour rendre les choses agréables)**  
**You need someone to hold you tight (Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir à carreaux)**  
**You think love is to pray (Tu penses que l'amour est une prière)**  
**I'm sorry I don't pray that way (Mais désolé je ne prie pas de cette façon)**

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je me dirige vers la chambre, notre chambre, laquelle est encore marquée par notre dernière nuit d'amour, ou du moins, notre dernière nuit de baise. Car c'est ce que nous faisons désormais : baiser ! Nous ne faisons plus l'amour depuis tellement longtemps. Aujourd'hui, tout n'est plus que flagellations, tortures ou encore brûlures à la cire. Ces dernières m'ont plutôt refroidi qu'excité et ont été le point de départ de mes questionnements à propos de la nature de nos relations sexuelles. Voir toutes ces marques sur mon corps aujourd'hui me fait encore plus souffrir que ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça quand j'ai rencontré Edward il y a deux ans.

**Once I ran to you **  
**Now I'll run from you**  
**This tainted love you've given**  
**I give you all a boy could give you**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**

Je l'entends entrer dans la pièce, juste derrière moi. Son odeur musquée parvient jusqu'à mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher d'inspirer profondément afin de m'en imprégner. J'attrape ma valise et l'ouvre en grand sur le lit.

« Ne fais pas ça Jazz. Je t'aime. »

« Et moi je ne t'aime plus Edward, c'est terminé ! »

C'est un mensonge, évidemment, mais je dois l'en convaincre pour qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Cependant, il ne m'écoute pas et tente d'enserrer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je fais un pas en avant pour l'éviter et lui murmure de ne pas me toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Je ne dois pas le laisser faire ou il va encore m'embobiner pour que je reste avec lui.

**Don't touch me please (Ne me touche pas s'il-te-plaît)**  
**I cannot stand the way you tease (Je ne supporte pas la façon dont tu me taquines)**  
**I love you though you hurt me so (Je t'aime malgré tout le mal que tu me fais)**  
**Now I'm going to pack my things and go (Je vais faire mes bagages et m'en aller)**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love (Touche-moi bébé, amour entâché)**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love**

Je fais mes bagages rapidement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter. Je ne veux aucun souvenir de cette vie, je ne veux rien amener qui me rattache à lui. Je veux fuir et oublier… du moins tenter d'oublier cet amour entaché, pollué, contaminé que m'a donné Edward Cullen ces deux dernières années.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)**  
**Now I'll run from you**  
**This tainted love you've given**  
**I give you all a boy could give you**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**

Je sors de la chambre, frôlant au passage son corps musclé. Je lui jette un œil et remarque qu'il est resté immobile et hagard. J'hésite un instant, me retourne puis lui dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de partir définitivement.

« Adieu Edward… » Dis-je dans un souffle. « Adieu. »

**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love.**


End file.
